


Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)

by Fire_Sign



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, MFMM Year of Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: Flirting is a woman’s trade, one must keep in practiceA simple observation leads to a bet between our two favourite detectives.





	Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long and completely unlikely to happen idea for another one of June's quotes, but this one I could do without much time. From the quote: _"Flirting is a woman’s trade, one must keep in practice."_ And full credit to whopooh for sending me down this path. Blame her.

“I never knew you were such a flirt, Jack,” Phryne said idly, dropping into the visitor’s chair and setting her feet on the desk.

He didn’t reply, just tilted his head in that aggravating way of his and pulled a tin from his desk drawers.

“Biscuit, Miss Fisher?”

She leant forward and took one, biting into it quickly; she had to give the man his due, his biscuits were superb. But she was not to be deterred, and she pointed it at him adamantly.

“You won’t fob me off that easily.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“You had that poor girl eating out of your hand.”

"All I did was speak with her.”

“She was practically swooning,” Phryne said, the accusation undermined by the laughter she couldn’t quite suppress. 

“I’m a very charming man.”

“You are,” she agreed, “but I would have thought such techniques beneath you.”

He looked almost incredulous. “You do it all the time.”

“Yes, but I don’t have your strict moral code either,” she grinned, taking another bite of biscuit. “It’s one of my best qualities.”

His gaze moved from her face down her body, then back up; he may as well have trailed his hand against her naked skin, because the sensation was remarkably similar, and came with a similar outcome. Damn him.

“Of which you have many,” he said, his meaning apparent in each word. 

“I’m pleased you noticed, Jack,” she purred, taking the opportunity to drop a hand to her neck and stroke it lightly; he glanced away. 

Point to her, then; she did so enjoy this game. He rallied quickly. 

“Be that as it may, Miss Fisher,” he said, reclining slightly in his own chair and watching her from across the desk, “I see no reason that I shouldn’t flirt when it benefits me. What’s good for the goose, after all.”

“Are you comparing me to waterfowl now, Jack?” she asked in mock surprise. “It’s probably for the best that you’ve never tried to manage  _ me  _ by flirting.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Miss Fisher.”

“Because you know not to challenge the master?”

He frowned playfully, then bit into his own biscuit. 

“Is that what you are?” he asked. “Because I seem to recall that I’m the one who discovered our suspect’s alibi was falsified through sheer charm. She was, what was it? ‘Eating out of my hand’, I think you said?”

Phryne impulsively stuck her tongue out at Jack, and he chuckled.

“You’re not making a strong case for your expertise, Miss Fisher.” 

“I don’t need to prove myself, Jack. My record speaks for itself.”

“Of course,” he said. “And you would not be at all interested in settling this debate.”

He picked up a file from the desk and flipped through it absently. It was the most transparent attempt to wait her out, but Phryne found--to her immense embarrassment--that it worked. 

“What are you thinking?” she asked, dropping her feet to the ground and leaning forward slightly.

“We have two witnesses left to interview,” he said, offering the file to her. “Whoever manages to uncover the most relevant information is declared the winner.”

Phryne snatched the folder and opened it up, a name catching her eye. She smiled.

“And what’s my prize when I win?” she asked. 

He coughed. “The winner--whoever they may be--is to be offered a meal of their choice at the loser’s residence.”

Phryne smile turned positively cat-like.

“It sounds like the perfect opportunity for you to provide me with breakfast.”

He tilted his head in acknowledgement, and she swore she could feel her heart flutter. It was really rather obnoxious, how much she enjoyed this.

“Then, Miss Fisher, for the sake of my toast I had best be on my game,” he said.

Nodding, Phryne decided to start the proceedings a little early.

“One amendment to suggest,” she said. “Anna Clark? She is… open to both our charms, shall we say. She’s also notoriously tight-lipped and certain to know something. Whoever gets her to talk is declared the winner.”

Jack swallowed hard--and wasn’t  _ that  _ interesting--but didn’t otherwise react to the suggestion. 

“I’m not certain that’s an entirely fair contest,” he said, seemingly unperturbed. “You are at a distinct advantage, knowing the witness.”

Phryne laughed.

“After last year’s adventuress club’s getaway and the incident with the wallaby, I’m certain it’s a disadvantage. But I do so enjoy a challenge.”

Jack motioned an acquiesce with a roll of his eyes and a twitch of his lips. He really did need to improve his bluff.  


“She’s waiting outside, Miss Fisher, so please invite her to join us.”

“May the best woman win, then,” she said, standing and sashaying towards the door. 

She paused just before opening it, turning to look at Jack. He was still seated, looking far too smug and delectable. Best to fluster him quickly, just to be certain.The wallaby really had been a spot of trouble.  


“Wipe your mouth, darling,” she said, gesturing at her own. “Anna doesn’t care for crumbs.”


End file.
